


The Jewel Pink

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Kryptonite, M/M, Male Slash, Pink Kryptonite, Prompt Fic, Silver Age, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little accident at the Fortress, Clark sees everything in a pink ‘n’ fluffy light. :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewel Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 30, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 30, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2352  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> [Starsandsea](starsandsea.livejournal.com) requested "something fluffy" about "Clark/Bruce in the Golden or Silver Age" from my [DCU GSB Fic Request Meme.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/75156.html)  
> I was inspired by this scan over at [Superdickery.](http://www.superdickery.com/seduction/102.html) *smirk*

  


**1961**  


Linda clicked the giant golden key in place in the Fortress of Solitude, bowing slightly at the statues of Kal’s parents in the Great Hall. Her own parents safe in Kandor, she always made sure to pay tribute to her cousin’s parents.

She walked along the polished floors, watching the robot workers at their daily tasks of keeping the Fortress shining. The pang that she felt for the loss of Krypton and Argo City, the fragment of her home planet where she was born and raised, never failed in this shrine to the lost world.

Well, partly a shrine. Her cousin had created a refuge from the world when he needed time alone, or just to power down. He had helped her create her own wing to call her refuge.

As she passed the room that held samples of Kryptonite, she noticed a glow. Frowning, she cautiously entered and saw the crack in the case that held the samples. One sample in particular was shining out of the crack.

_Oh, crap!_

& & & & & &

_“President Kennedy is scheduled to hold a press conference at 7:00 this evening._

_“On the lighter side, fashion maven Oleg Cassini is in town to debut his fall collection. The designer to the First Lady will be setting the style for women tomorrow at Luthor Plaza. The pillbox hats and smart suits that Mrs. Kennedy favors will probably still be an important part of the new fall collection._

_And that concludes the latest news update on WXYZ.”_

_“Come to the **Palace Theater!** See the smash hit, **West Side Story** , starring Natalie Wood and directed by Robert Wise! Also now playing is **El Cid** , the sweeping epic tale of the legendary Spanish crusader, starring Charlton Heston and Sophia Loren! And who can resist Audrey Hepburn as Holly Golightly in **Breakfast At Tiffany’s!”** _

_“Brylcreem, a little dab’ll do ya!”_

As the radio played in the bullpen, Jimmy leafed through the latest edition of the newspaper, reading about the fall-out from the Bay of Pigs disaster last spring that still resonated in the Cuban community in Miami, and an op-ed piece on the disgraceful Berlin Wall that had just been completed only a few months ago by the Soviets. He felt very crisp and professional this morning in his green checked coat and pressed tan slacks. He didn’t wear a hat, following the President’s lead in that area of fashion.

He smiled as he saw his buddy Superman approaching. Heads turned. No matter how many times the superhero showed up at The Daily Planet, people were fascinated. Jimmy always felt proud of being Superman’s ‘pal’.

“Hey, Superman! Just visiting today, or do you have a hot story?”

“Just visiting.” Superman said as he looked at Jimmy warmly. “I wanted to thank you for dinner the other night, Jimmy. You’re quite a cook.”

“Thank you.” Jimmy had learned cooking skills in self-defense, tired of take-out and restaurant food. “Always glad to cook for an appreciative audience.”

Superman leaned back against Jimmy’s desk, arms crossed. “Did I ever tell you how smashing you look in bowties, Jimmy? By the way, that’s a fabulous window treatment you’ve put together.”

Jimmy gulped. “Gee…thanks, I guess.” He tugged on his collar.

Superman’s smile was blazing in intensity. “You’re a great pal, Jimmy.” He reached out a hand and touched the redhead’s arm. “How about dinner again soon?”

Jimmy gulped again. “S…Sure, Superman.”

Superman nodded and sauntered out of the bullpen.

Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair, green eyes wide.

& & & & & &

Linda flew at top speed from the Fortress.

_Kal, how do you get into these messes?_

& & & & & &

Arthur swam with powerful strokes, reaching the South Seas island and climbing up out of the surf. Glittering in the tropical sunlight, he shook his blond hair and basked in the sun. The water was his natural element, but he loved the air and sun, too.

Suddenly, a dark shape was silhouetted against the sun. Shading his eyes, Arthur’s lips curved into a smile as he recognized the flying figure.

Clark alighted on the beach in mere seconds.

“Clark, what brings you to the South Pacific on this lovely day?”

“Oh, I just like getting a little sun.”

Arthur laughed. “I’d say you were getting more than just a little.”

Clark’s gaze lazily traveled up and down Arthur’s bare chest and tight green pants. “I like the sound of the surf.”

A little surprised at the frank scrutiny, Arthur’s eyes sparkled. “There’s plenty of that, too.”

Clark smiled.

& & & & & &

Linda landed on the roof of The Daily Planet and swiftly headed down to the bullpen, changing into her civilian identity. Supergirl was still under wraps, but Clark had a cousin who could find out things if she listened, and what she found was Jimmy and Lois in astonished conversation.

& & & & & &

Steve piloted the jet with expert hands, streaking through the clouds. Suddenly he saw the Man of Steel flying right beside him! Startled but delighted, he kept pace with the Kryptonian, performing a few fancy maneuvers as Superman echoed him. They seemed to be in perfect sync.

Twenty minutes later, he landed and climbed down out of the silver jet, smiling as he saw his Angel. Wonder Woman waved and walked leisurely across the tarmac. She shaded her eyes as she looked up at the figure of Superman flying down.

“Hey, Angel! Superman was my wingman,” Steve said with a chuckle as he removed his helmet.

Wonder Woman gave her boyfriend a kiss, then said, “Superman! Glad to see you!”

“Superman, that was a lot of fun. You’d make a great pilot,” Steve said with a twinkle.

“You’re an ace pilot for certain, Steve.” Superman cocked his head. “You know, the sun really sets off the gold of your hair.”

Steve blinked and blushed a little, Wonder Woman also surprised, then a slow smile spread across her face.

“Truly, beauty that rivals the Gods,” she said.

Steve blushed again, Superman’s sapphire eyes sparkling as he and Wonder Woman enjoyed a good look.

& & & & & &

“Hey, Clark!” Ollie waved as the Kryptonian alighted on the hilltop overlooking Star City.

“Hey, Ollie! Hey, Roy!”

“Hi, Clark.” Roy grinned as he shaded his eyes. “What brings you to Star City?”

“Just saying hello.” Clark smiled as he leaned back against an oak tree, crossing his arms. “By the way, the feathers in your caps are just scrumptious.”

Puzzled, both Arrows exchanged looks and turned back to Clark with wary smiles on their faces.

“Thanks, Clark,” Ollie said.

“You Arrows always have style. I think Dinah’s fishnets are to die for.”

Ollie raised an eyebrow while Roy stifled a laugh. “Yeah, well, she can carry them off.”

“No doubt, no doubt.”

Clark seemed restless, and Roy asked, “Have you dropped by Gotham?”

“No.” Clark’s eyes, already lit with what Roy had deemed some kind of odd light, grew even brighter. Were his irises lined with…pink?

“Saving the best for last?” Roy teased.

Clark smiled and flew up, saying, “Say hello to Dinah for me!”

Ollie and Roy exchanged looks again.

“Was it me, or is Big Blue suddenly a bit light in the boots?” Ollie asked.

Roy laughed. “It wasn’t just you.”

& & & & & &

Superman swooped down to greet Robin. The smiling young man was always glad to see his friend and hero.

“Hey, Clark, what’s up?”

Clark’s cape fluttered in the breeze. “Just fine, Dick.” He winked. “How are you?”

Dick laughed. “Fine. What brings you to Gotham on this fine day? Or wee hours of the morning, I should say?” The sun was just beginning to come up over the rooftops.

“Oh, just enjoy connecting with my friends. By the way, you look quite fetching in those spangled panties.”

“Uh, thank you.”

Dick’s smile didn’t waver. So Clark had noticed! This costume was working just fine. He hoped that Roy would notice.

Clark was definitely having a long, leisurely look as he crossed his arms. He was radiating a sexual energy that was sparkling even for him.

Clark’s blue eyes scanned the area. “Where’s Bruce?”

“Oh, he’s with Commissioner Gordon.”

“Ah.” Clark’s smile was lazy as he gazed out over the city.

“Would you like to come to the Manor for breakfast?”

“I think that would be just fine.”

“I have to finish up patrol here. I’ll see you there.”

Clark winked and flew off.

& & & & & &

Most of the superhero community knew of her existence so Linda didn’t have to keep it a secret from them. It saved time, zipping around from place to place.

She discovered that her cousin had not only visited Jimmy to start with, but Arthur, Hal, Barry, Carter, Ralph, Ray, Steve, Ollie and Roy. Conspicuous by their absence was the Dynamic Duo.

It was Roy who steered her to them next.

“Listen, if Clark’s got the hots for the male of the species, he’ll head to Gotham. I mean, who can resist Dick? And maybe Clark likes tall, dark and broody, so Bruce should be perfect!”

Linda couldn’t resist laughing, then sped off for Gotham City.

& & & & & &

“Good job, Batman.”

“Thank you, Commissioner.”

As the first rays of sunrise streamed through his office window, Jim Gordon saw another inspiring sight.

“Looks like we’re getting a visit from your colleague.”

“Hmm?” Batman asked, reading over the case file that Jim had handed him.

“Your buddy, Superman…”

Superman flew into the open window, said a cheery, “Good morning to you, Commissioner!” and swooped Batman up into his arms and flew back out again.

The file folder and its sheaf of papers fluttered to the floor.

Jim shook his head. Superheroes. Who knew what they were up to?

& & & & & &

Dick came up from the Batcave, showered and feeling sunny despite the early hour. Usually he and Bruce were home well before dawn, but it had been an exceptionally busy night. He had gotten a garbled communication from Bruce to take the Batmobile home, and Dick never turned down a chance to drive the sleek machine. Dressed in a white terrycloth robe and slippers, he padded into the kitchen.

_Might as well get some breakfast before I turn in._

“Good morning, Alfred.”

“Good morning, Master Dick.”

“Mmm, do I smell blueberry pancakes?”

“You do.”

Dick grinned as he slipped into a seat. “Have you heard from Bruce?”

Alfred poured the pancake batter and added the fresh blueberries. “Master Dick, how much do you know about Pink Kryptonite?”

& & & & & &

Dick silently went up the stairs, pausing outside Bruce’s door. Hearing no sounds, he quietly pushed it open.

He grinned at what he saw, and just as quietly closed the door and went back for his pancakes.

& & & & & &

“Clark, isn’t it dangerous to keep so many different kinds of Kryptonite around, even in the Fortress?”

Clark ran his fingers through Bruce’s mussed hair as they lay in bed, the sheets pulled up over their naked bodies. Their legs were entwined under the silk. “I have to learn about all kinds, Bruce.”

Bruce huffed. “But it can go wrong! Obviously, something did! You were running around, I might add, coming on to every male you know!”

Clark smirked. “Diana is such a tattletale!”

“I’m glad she called me on my JLA communicator while you were carrying me off!”

“Oh, c’mon, Bruce, what’s the harm in a little looking?”

“Not if you’re _my_ boyfriend now!” Bruce looked all fierce and possessive, and Clark grinned.

“Okay, I’ll try to rein that in.” He stroked Bruce’s chest, Bruce biting his lip at the touch. “You know, Pink K turns Kryptonians gay, they say, or at least that’s what Linda said her parents told her in Argo City, but you know what?” He nipped Bruce’s ear.

“What?” gasped Bruce.

“I think that it just brings out natural tendencies.”

Clark laughed at Bruce’s wide eyes, then the Bat wrapped his Kryptonian up in his arms and rolled over on top of him.

& & & & & &

“Dick, Diana and Steve told me that Clark was on his way to Gotham, and I overheard people saying that Clark flew out of police headquarters with Bruce in his arms, and why are you laughing?”

Dick’s sapphire eyes were sparkling. “Sit down, Linda, and have some blueberry pancakes.” As Alfred smiled and started whipping up a fresh batch, Dick filled the blond in, Linda laughing and slumping in relief in her chair. Dick couldn’t stop grinning, then he leaned forward eagerly.

“Do you think that Pink Kryptonite works on humans?”

He was meeting Roy later at Titans Tower.

& & & & & &

Linda carefully repaired the crack in the lead shielding. She was wearing a protective suit but the Pink Kryptonite was the least harmful of all the varieties kept here in the Fortress.

She was glad that her cousin had found happiness with Bruce. The Bat might be grumpy and overly fond of the dark, but Dick and Alfred kept him from getting too gloomy, and now Clark would have that job, too. She had no doubt in her cousin’s abilities to keep Bruce in the light, or at least enough so that he wouldn’t get swallowed up by the darkness.

Her only concern was about the social attitudes toward a romantic relationship between men, but she was certain that she and Dick and Alfred could help keep Clark and Bruce’s secret.

She paused as she was ready to seal the crack. A slow smile spread across her face and she re-opened it, took out the Pink K, bathed in its light, returned it to the case, closed up the shielding, then stripped off her suit.

She was going to seek out a certain redheaded Bat in Gotham.

After all, why should the boys have all the fun?


End file.
